The genus Scedosporium consists of two medically important species: Scedosporium apiospermum (and its teleomorph or sexual state Pseudallescheria boydii) and Scedosporium prolificans (formerly S. inflatum). S. apiospermum/P. boydii and S. prolificans are ubiquitous filamentous fungi present in soil, sewage, and polluted waters. Scedosporiosis represents a broad spectrum of clinical diseases caused by the agents of the genus Scedosporium. These fungi can be colonizers of previously damaged bronchopulmonary trees (as in old pulmonary tuberculosis cases, cystic fibrosis, or bronchiectatic lungs of any etiology). Infections caused by these organisms can be localized, extend to the surrounding tissues (deep extension), or disseminate (hematogenously) to distant organs. The range of diseases caused by these fungi is broad, ranging from transient colonization of the respiratory tract to saprophytic involvement of abnormal airways, allergic bronchopulmonary reaction, invasive localized disease, and at times disseminated disease. These infections include skin and soft tissue infections with extension to tendons, ligaments, and bone (mycetoma); septic arthritis; osteomyelitis; lymphocutaneous syndrome; pneumonia; endocarditis; peritonitis; meningoencephalitis; meningitis; brain abscess; parotitis; thyroid abscess; otomycosis; sinusitis; keratitis; chorioretinitis; and endophthalmitis. The disseminated form of the disease is mostly seen among immunocompromised patients; however, even in immunocompetent individuals, cases of disseminated disease have been reported.
Scedosporium spp. are increasingly recognized as causes of resistant life-threatening infections in immunocompromised patients. Scedosporium spp. also cause a wide spectrum of conditions, including mycetoma, saprobic involvement and colonization of the airways, sinopulmonary infections, extrapulmonary localized infections, and disseminated infections. Invasive scedosporium infections are also associated with central nervous infection following near-drowning accidents. The most common sites of infection are the lungs, sinuses, bones, joints, eyes, and brain. Scedosporium apiospermum and Scedosporium prolificans are the two principal medically important species of this genus. Pseudallescheria boydii, the teleomorph of S. apiospermum, is recognized by the presence of cleistothecia. Recent advances in molecular taxonomy have advanced the understanding of the genus Scedosporium and have demonstrated a wider range of species than heretofore recognized. Studies of the pathogenesis of and immune response to Scedosporium spp. underscore the importance of innate host defenses in protection against these organisms. Infections caused by S. apiospermum and P. boydii in patients and animals may respond to antifungal triazoles. By comparison, infections caused by S. prolificans seldom respond to medical therapy alone. Surgery and reversal of immunosuppression may be the only effective therapeutic options for infections caused by S. prolificans. 
WO 02/102789, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a number of substituted nitrostyrene compounds that have anti-microbial activity against a range of microorganism. The present inventors have now surprisingly found that certain of these substituted nitrostyrene compounds have excellent activity against Scedosporium spp.